TT The Challenge: Cutthroat
|location= Prague, Czech Republic |seasonrun= December 13, 2018 – January 31,2019 |nextseason= }} Cutthroat is the first season of the [[Home|''Turney Time The Challenge]] series. Filming took place in Prague, Czech Republic with former cast members from the ''The Real World and Road Rules series. This season is based off of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Challenge_(TV_series) MTV The Challenge Series] format Cutthroat. The season debuted on December 13, 2018 and the finale aired on January 31, 2019. Production Rumors for the ''Turney Time The Challenge'' series had been floating around, but the official start of the series was announced during the first week of December 2018. Cutthroat was revealed as the first season of The Challenge shortly after the announcement of the series. Applications opened on December 5, 2018, closing a week later on December 11, 2018. The full cast of 27 was announced on that day, two days before the season premiered on December 13, 2018. Format This season of The Challenge features a format, consisting of three teams — Red vs. Blue vs. Grey with each team having nine members. The three teams will participate in numerous challenges (called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will receive a cash prize of $20,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts, as well as winning immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose two players from their own teams for possible elimination. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game for a chance at a share of $120,000, while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. Money for finalists is split as follows: *Champions: $120,000 + Team Bank (split evenly among remaining team members) *Other Finalists: Team Bank (split evenly among remaining team members) Progress Cast Draft Game Summary Elimination Chart In Episode 2, Chris C refused to do the Gulag and therefore quit the game. Since Nick no longer had a partner to do the Gulag with, he was also sent home. As a result of this, Michael S and Mitchy, who were their opponents, were not given immunity for the next time their team lost because the Gulag was canceled. In Episode 9, the penultimate mission used a purge format which required one member from each team to win immunity. With Zyler being the only member left on the Gray Team, he was given immunity by default. As a result, he did not have to participate in the mission, and his immunity was not counted as a win. In Episode 10, after Blue had accumulated an insurmountable lead on the Final Mission, Andrew preemptively ended the final, tying the Red and Grey Teams due to the impossibility of them catching up. * The Red Team contestants in the final challenge were Michael S and Tyler. * The Blue Team contestants in the final challenge were Christian, Issy, Jake B, Kamani, and Splozo. * The Grey Team contestants in the final challenge was Zyler. Cutthroat Progress ;Teams : The contestant is on the Red team. : The contestant is on the Gray team. : The contestant is on the Blue team. ;Key : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not complete the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gulag. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gulag. : The contestant was immune from the Gulag due to being the best perform in their last Gulag : The contestant won the Gulag. : The contestant won the Gulag by default after their opponent was disqualified. : The contestant lost the Gulag and was eliminated. : The contestant quit the game. : The contestant was disqualified in the gulag due to their partner quitting and was eliminated. Voting History DVD Cover Made by jman96 Category:Challenge Seasons